


Mornings Together

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Mission was done, finished, over. And whilst there would no doubt be missions to come, for now there was just them. It was enough. It was more than enough." Set early in Haruka and Michiru's relationship. The story was inspired by the Sailor Neptune & Sailor Uranus slippers that Shuu Shiotsuki (the Sailor Uranus actress in the latest musical) made for Sayaka Fujioka (the Sailor Neptune actress) and herself. Simple fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Together

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the slippers here: http://love-boat.tumblr.com/post/129282596519/shuu-made-these-slippers-for-sayaka-and-herself

When she woke, her head was pillowed against Haruka’s chest, and Haruka’s right arm was draped gently around her hips. It was warm, and it was comfortable. Tucked in there, beside this girl she had loved for over a year, but had only recently been able to touch, Michiru smiled to herself, and pressed herself even closer to her. 

The Mission was done, finished, over. And whilst there would no doubt be missions to come, for now there was just _them_. It was enough. It was more than enough. 

“Are you awake?”

Michiru blinked up at Haruka, trying to hide her surprise. Haruka never woke before her. _Never_. Every morning, no matter how late she woke, she still had hours to gaze at her love before she even stirred. And yet today, it was Haruka who had been gazing at her. 

She felt her cheeks heat as Haruka continued gazing at her, a softness and vulnerability in her look that was still so new. Everything she wanted was in that look and she wanted to steal it, hoard it and lock it up against the day when Haruka would stop looking at her that way. 

She didn’t answer Haruka but pulled her towards her, kissing her gently at first, and then harder. Soon Haruka’s knee moved against her, and her hips rose to meet her. They were barely wearing anything, but those bits of clothes were quickly discarded too, as they immersed themselves in each other. 

It was different with Haruka. Everything was different with Haruka. Everything was _better_ with Haruka. 

After, Haruka held her, and kept looking at her with _that_ look, the one that said she loved her, even though neither of them had said the words yet. Her closeness, her touch, it made Michiru reach up for her again, a smile on her lips as she kissed her again. There was a pattern to their mornings now, and it was a pattern Michiru liked quite well.  

This time though, Haruka drew away, kissing her only briefly. She cleared her throat, and when she spoke she sounded oddly nervous. “I think….I thought we could…go out..for food…”

Michiru smiled. Did she worry she would judge her? Haruka was _always_ hungry. It was one of the many things she loved about her. “There’s a lovely cafe not too far away. We can go there, unless you had another idea?”

“No, sounds good,” Haruka responded, but again, her voice was odd.  

“I’ll get ready then,” Michiru said, as she reached to get out of bed. 

Haruka watched her intently, a frown across her face. Michiru wondered why, as she pulled on her robe, and slid her feet into - 

The simple grey slippers the hotel had provided were simple no more. They had been decorated. Pretty teal and blue bows sat upon her slippers. And the ones next to hers, Haruka’s, had been done up with blue and yellow bows. 

She looked up at Haruka, saw the flush across her face. Haruka’s next words came out in a rush. “Do you like it? I thought -it’s to celebrate the start of our new life….together. I thought we could have something together -the same- you might think -I should’ve just bought you something nice -something better- it’s silly.”

Michiru placed her feet gently in the slippers, as if they were delicate, as if they were precious.  

And they _were_ precious. A gift, made for her by her love. She imagined Haruka looking for the right colours, she imagined her hands tying the ribbons together, sticking all of it to the slippers. She imagined her thinking of her whilst she did it, thinking of their new life together. No, this gift was far more precious than anything Haruka could have bought her from a shop. This gift would be treasured. 

Michiru smiled, a smile that lit up all of her. “It’s perfect,” She said, and the awe in her voice as she gazed at Haruka was genuine. “Thank you.”

Haruka smiled brightly, her flush deepening. 

“You have to put your slippers on as well,” Michiru said, a hand out, to help Haruka up and into her slippers. She didn’t let go, when she was up, but reached over and took her other hand too. 

She wore on her feet the colours of Sailor Neptune, Haruka the colours of Sailor Uranus. The burden she had thought she had received, the monstrous tasks she had once believed would tear away from all she wanted…..no, that had not quite come to pass. Instead, by some strange twist, she now had more than she ever thought possible. 

And then she noticed that whilst the Sailor Uranus slippers were adorable, the body that wore them was even more so, and, also, completely bare. She leaned closer, so that their bodies pressed against each other. 

“Did you still want to go out for food?” Michiru asked, and she heard both desire and love in her voice. 

Haruka swooped her into her arms carefully before placing her on the bed. “It can wait,” She said, her voice low, before she kissed her once, and again, and again, and again. 

And so, the pattern of their mornings together continued. 


End file.
